


I Will Be Here

by CrazyBeCat



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: for diana/etta: comforting each other over the loss of steveanon ask from Tumblr.Diana returns to England and comforts Etta.





	I Will Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble written from a Tumblr ask.  
> There needs to be some more Etta/Diana, and I offered to write a few.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

When Diana had finally returned to England, she was met with a teary-eyed Etta. The woman had a damp hankie in hand, and ruddy cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold weather.

Diana had hesitated only a moment before gathering the woman close and offering what comfort she could. Not so much with words. She didn’t think words would truly help in this moment, but Etta had cared deeply for Steve, they were a great team, and she needed comfort. Hippolyta had always been there for Diana with hugs, a loving and generous mother. So Diana would share the comfort and love she had learned with Etta.

“He was good, and he chose to be honorable, and protect his people. He chose to be firm in what he believed to be good. The gods will treat him well, Etta.”

The woman clung tightly to Diana’s back, her fingers scratching and biting into cloth and skin. “It was bad enough when I thought he had died the first time.” Etta blubbered and began to cry heavily again. “But this time he really is gone.”

Diana held the woman as close as she could, and pressed her lips against fiery hair. She let them linger, much like her mother did when Hippolyta kissed her forehead. One did that with those they loved, and Diana had grown to love Etta, much like she had grown to love Steve. It pulsed through her veins, and had started when Etta had been so brave to wield The God Killer and do her best to aid Steve and herself against the Germans. Of course she loved Charlie, Sameer, and The Chief. But Etta held a much different place in her heart.

Shifting to rest her cheek against the top of Etta’s head, Diana decided that she would let go only when Etta pulled away. She would be here for the other woman, and they would grieve Steve together, and perhaps from there more could grow. Etta was good. She was kind, and bright. Diana would never let go of the love that had grown between herself and Steve, but she could find an equally strong love with Etta, if the woman agreed to give it a chance.

With that thought, she brought one hand up to press lightly against the back of Etta’s head, and held her so very close. “I am here, Etta. I will not go.” She murmured. “I am here.”

**Author's Note:**

> There have been a lot of not so good things being thrown my way recently.  
> But I am trying to fit back into writing.  
> If you aren't someone who normally reads my writing, you are of course welcome to see if anything I have interests you.  
> I'm on Tumblr, same username.  
> Reviews are so greatly appreciated.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
